Kal-El(Superman)
A member of the Justice League. Superpowers # Flight # Heat Vision # Superhuman Hearing # Superhuman Speed # Superhuman Stamina # Superhuman Strength: Superman can lift a Maximum of 3000 Tons. # Telescopic vision # Voice synthesization # X-Ray Vision Feats of Strength * His punches created shockwaves(JLU) * Tossed Kalibak miles away(S:TAS) * Sent Lobo, Ten, and Darkseid flying across the city with one punch(S:TAS/JLU) * Carried an jumbo-jet(JLU) * Stopped a speeding missile(S:TAS) * Sent Gorilla Grodd flying across a football stadium with a flick of his finger(JL) Feats of Speed * Fast enough to act like a drill/tornado(S:TAS/JLU) * Faster than a bullet(Every Show) * Dodged Darkseid's Omega beam(JL) * Faster than the future Batmobile's top speed, Mach 3(Batman Beyond) Feats of Durability * Unphased by lava(JLU) * Unphased by a jet missile and a car bomb(S:TAS) * Immune to small-arms fire(S:TAS/JLU) * Survived a kryptonite missile(S:TAS) * Withstood Captain Marvel's lightning attacks(JLU) * Unphased by buildings collapsing on top of him(JLU) Combat * Defeated Captain Marvel(JLU) * One-shotted Aquaman and defeated Grundy(JL) * One-shotted Kalibak(S:TAS/JL) * Defeated Darkseid in H2H combat(JL) * Beat the hell out of Mongul before being distracted(JLU) * Defeated Captain Atom while holding back(JLU) * Held his own while fighting AMAZO with everyone's powers(JL) * Wiped out an entire army of Parademons with heat vision(S:TAS) Secret Identity Characters who know his Greatest Secret. # Alfred Pennyworth # Brainiac # Bruce Wayne(Batman) # J'onn J'onzz(Martian Manhunter) # John Stewart(Green Lantern) # Kal-El(Superman) (Justice Lord) # Lana Lang # Oliver Queen(Green Arrow) # Princess Diana of Themyscira(Wonder Woman) # Shayera Hol(Hawkgirl) # Terry McGinnis(Batman) # Wally West(Flash) Enemies # Bizarro # Brainiac # Bruno Mannheim # Darkseid # Doomsday # General Hardcastle # Granny Goodness # Jax-Ur # Joker # Kalibak # Kal-El(Superman) (Justice Lord) # Karkull # Lex Luthor # Lex Luthor (Justice Lords' Universe) # Lobo # Mad Harriet # Mala # Mongul # Mr. Mxyzptlk # Preserver # Starro # Stompa # Titano Screenshots 230px-SupermanJLU.png 38-1502549385.PNG Superman75.png Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3786.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3785.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3784.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3783.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3773.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3770.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3769.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3768.jpg Category:Criminals Category:Aliens Category:Time Travelers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Prodigy Category:Warner Brothers Universe Category:General Category:Flight Category:Title Characters Category:Justice League Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Sight Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Hearing Category:Cross Time Travelers Category:Legion of Super-Heroes Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Supermen of the Multiverse Category:Batmen of the Multiverse Category:Super Soldiers Category:Neutral Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Hidden Power Category:Sole Survivor Category:Space Adaption Category:Legendary Character Category:Reporter Category:Father Category:Invulnerability Category:Depowered Category:Orphan Category:Amnesia Category:Disguise Category:Double Agent Category:Kryptonian Category:Chick Magnet Category:Strength Class 100 Category:Secret Keeper Category:Super Hero Category:Extra Terrestrial Biological Entities Category:Glasses Category:Military Category:DCAU Category:Workaholic Category:Trackers Category:Interrogation Category:Male Category:Immigrants Category:Charisma Category:Metropolis Category:House of El Category:Son Category:One-Man Army Category:Rival to the Hero Category:Martial Artist Category:A Class Category:Descendants Category:Warrior Category:Aerokinesis Category:Superhuman Speed Category:DC Universe Category:Manslaughter